Ninja no Master:Summoner of the white moon princes
by L33t Horo
Summary: A dead-last, a sacred scroll, Naruto lived a harsh life... however life is about to get even more weird with the presence of an True Ancestor from ages past. Will he find the comfort and love he so longed for at the hands of a beautiful lady who appeared?
1. Chapter 1

Ninja no Master: Summoner of the white moon princess

A different look on a fate/Stay night fanfiction... By L33t Horo.

Chapter 1: The Moon, blood and the fox

I run... I can't breathe.

I dash, my legs true and swift...

However, I have little hope... as fast as I am, I am only a kid.

That and the pursuers are not regular people... they are shinobi, people versed in the art of killing and tracking.

However, they are underestimating me... good, I can use this to my advantage.

I run from them and hide deep into the forest... carrying the scroll I took from the old man.

It pays that he is a pervert and I know how they think... I developed a technique especially designed for that kind of people.

Anyways, I am leaning on said scroll... I managed to learn kage bunshin... however the scroll had a secret in it... I could sense it ... curiosity took the better of me and I decided to look into it.

"Servant... summoning?" I read with a confused tone.

I have heard of a kuchiyose no jutsu... but this one was different... it didn't summon an animal... I couldn't make the rest... but I decided why not learn some extra skills have on me?

I never could have guessed how it would change my life...

My name is Uzumaki Naruto... orphan, Shinobi failure... I failed 3 times the graduation exam, my teacher Mizuki told me about a secret test...

This could be my only chance to pass.

In retrospective I should have known better...

After reading the jutsu's explanation I did what it asked me... with my blood I made a circle around me and made the strange symbols all over it, I poured my chakra into it... picturing in my mind.

"This jutusu said that it will summon someone to protect me... someone to help me... I want someone who will like me... someone who will not judge me... someone who will understand me... please... let it work" I pray in my mind.

I know Iruka cares... I know the old man Hokage and Ichiraku cares...and Ayame as well... but... they can't be with me all the time... I feel lonely at home, the room empty and cold... the stares that are so harsh... like they want my very existence to fade into nothingness.

I don't want to feel that way anymore.

"Spirits of far away... hear my call... if you find me worth... if you find me capable, answer my call" I state as the circle begins to shine... the air vibrates with power, my chakra flaring up as well as something primal... something inside me... but not a part of me.

"If you accept, I will be the light in the darkness; I will be anything good in this world... so answer my call... and come FORTH!" I yell as I lift my arm towards the moon.

Naruto blinked once, and then twice… nothing had happened.

"THERE YOU ARE! NARUTO!" A voice yells.

Naruto looks up the trees...

"IRUKA-SENSEI! I found YA!" Naruto said with a smile

"I FOUND YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Iruka yelled... he scoffed...

"Eh? Naruto... what are you doing?" Iruka asks as he saw the strange circle and symbols.

"I was trying to do the kuchiyose no jutsu... and apparently I failed" Naruto said looking downcast.

"Eh?" but why do you have the scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Ah... Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I could pass the test!" Naruto said.

"Mizuki..." Iruka said.

Suddenly a whizzing sound was heard.

"DANGER! LOOK OUT!" Iruka yelled as he shoved Naruto away.

"EH! IRUKA-SENSEI...WHA-?" Naruto yelled.

"I am sorry..." Iruka said as he had his back pierced by a giant shuriken.

"Fool... protecting this idiot" Mizuki said with a sneer.

"Na...Naruto... whatever you do... don't give him the scroll" Iruka said.

"Naruto... do you wanna know why you are hated by the whole village?" asked Mizuki.

"MIZUKI! STOP! YOU CAN'T!" Iruka yelled.

"Why... why am I hated?" Naruto asked with a little hesitation.

"There is a law everyone knows... everyone but YOU that is" Mizuki said.

"MIZUKI STOP!" Iruka yelled... as he coughed up blood.

"Everyone... but... why not me?" Naruto asked.

"Because that law regards you" Mizuki said.

"Regarding... me?" Naruto said... he backed a bit, standing back once more were he did his failed summoning attempt.

"yes... the reason you are hated... IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE 9 TAILED FOX DEMON!" Mizuki said.

Naruto's leg's gave on his weight... he shivered in anger, rage... it all made sense.

"ARRRG!" Naruto roared in pain as he flared his chakra wildly... he took the scroll with him and ran... he wanted to get away... it was too much.

Moments later

Mizuki and Iruka exchanged blows...

"Why do you protect him? Isn't he the demon who killed your parents?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah... I hate the demon" Iruka said in honestly.

Naruto who was hiding behind the tree line balled his fists... even Iruka hated him...

"Yeah... I hate the demon, but not Naruto.. he is clumsy and a bit dumb... but he is a hard-worker, no Uzumaki Naruto... he is a proud citizen of Konoha" Iruka said.

Naruto cried...tears of joy pouring out of his eyes .

Mizuki then readied himself to finish Iruka off, as he was about to throw his giant shuriken.

But Naruto rushed forth and punched Mizuki and by doing so made him let go of the shuriken that flew to a different direction. 

"Touch Iruka-sensei… AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto said with his face pulled in a snarl.

"Y… YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO RUN AWAY!" Iruka yelled to the blond boy.

"A punk like you I'll kill in one shot!" Mizuki said with great arrogance.

"Try it you piece of shit! I'll return the pain a thousand fold" Naruto said with a cold and steely gaze.

"Then do it demon fox!" Mizuki yelled.

In the blink of an eye the forest was set ablaze with the color orange… everywhere you could see it was orange and yellow.

Naruto had successfully learned how to do the kage bunshin jutsu and now surrounded Iruka with a thousand copies of himself.

Mizuki was bewildered, he was confused and scared; no one noticed the seal that was slowly forming on the ground at Naruto's feet.

"What's wrong!" the clones and Naruto shouted "Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?"

Mizuki tried to crawl back, he was scared.

"Well then…" The clones said as they cocked their fists backs and pulled up their sleeves. "Guess I'll start things off then" he said with a smirk.

Mizuki then yelled in pain throughout the night.

After that Naruto turned around to tend to Iruka's wounds and re-secure the scroll…

Naruto was tired… Iruka was surprised by this.

"Naruto… close your eyes" Iruka said.

Naruto closed them and felt something soft on his fore-head.

"Congratulations… graduate" Iruka said as Naruto begun to tear up… however they heard something move… but by then it was too late.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT TO FINISH ME OFF NOW DIE YOU MISERABLE DEMON!" Mizuki yelled as he rushed towards Naruto.

They shuriken and kunai flew towards them both, Naruto gritted his teeth, he was about to die.

Time slowed down, each shuriken and kunai appeared as it was moving slow pace, almost still.

"So this is how it feels to die… when seconds becomes eternity itself…" Naruto said as he balled his fist.

Then came hot blinding pain, blood... lots of it staining the night's sky as  
the blades bit deep int the boy.

The Moon hovering over the scene appeared to be stained by said blood shining  
a deep crimson color, said life essence twisting and turning in the air  
creating odd and obscure shapes.

The blond boy let out a scream of pain as the blood started forming a circle on the ground, glowing with arcane and obscure symbols, in an unnatural spectacle.

Then in a brilliant flash of light at the center of the circle stood a beautiful girl with short blond hair and mesmerizing deep red eyes standing a tad taller than Naruto. 

"Eh? Where am I?" the girl wondered aloud gazing at her surroundings remembering how she was walking down a street hunting her enemy a moment then in this clearing the next. 

Naruto was taken back, she was in every aspect beautiful... even more so that Mizuki was at loss of words gaping at the newcomer.

Said girl turned her gaze on the bleeding Naruto,her red eyes held a playfulness that was easy to spot. 

She kept looking at the boy, he looked miserable; tired and bloody as he was he held himself up to protect the one behind him.

Naruto looked at the girl in awe... in spite of being a young boy he could easily tell this girl was beautiful... inhumanly so with her golden hair and piercing red eyes.

"Hey boy" asked the lady smiling at the blond "Where you the one that summoned me?"

The boy's hand started sizzling as a symbol of a tri-pronged kunai was etched on the back of his hand. 

"My how troublesome... it seems you summoned me with a servant summoning ritual rather than an original summoning... oh well nothing I can do, nice to meet ya kid! Name's Arcueid Brunestrud" she said happily "I don't have a class per say but I am totally super strong... so, let's help each other out shall we?" she said smiling brightly and playfully. 

"Se... servant?" muttered Naruto completely overwhelmed and confused. 

Arcueid now focused her gaze on her master assailant, being easy to tell as he had the scent of her new master blood all over him.

Mizuki finally regained his wits and shouted at the girl "I don't know where you came from ... BUT DON'T YOU DARE STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY PREY" and he charged the girl confident of his strength. 

Arcueid merely smirked and calmly lifted her hand swiping at the air as to swat a fly. 

As if by magic the ground was torn apart and the air cleanly cut, Mizuki had no time to react as his expression changed from confident to horrified as his weapons were split in half and his body was torn apart by some unseen force… his blood staining the ground around what remained of his boy in a slowly forming puddle.

Silence reigned on the clearing at the casual show of power from Arcueid whom was admiring her handiwork with a proud smile.

"Hey kid… you okay?" she asked as she turned back with a smile.

Naruto looked at the beauty that just saved him and smiled… then felt his injuries and tiredness take his toll on him.

He passed out.

"uhmm…are you OK?" Arcueid asked.

"Do… don't worry, he's just tired, all those wounds fighting will take it's tool, he's just exhausted" Iruka said as he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Excuse me… Arcueid is it? Would you mind terribly helping me and Naruto out? We should go to a hospital or something" Iruka said.

"I suppose…I am this kid's servant after all" Arcueid said as she put Naruto over her shoulder.

And with that Iruka, Arcueid and Naruto (who was being carried by Arcueid) set off to go back to the village.

Iruka was weary of this woman… who was she? Where did she come from, and most importantly…

"Did she call Naruto 'master?" Iruka thought as a small trail of blood trailed from his nose.

End of chapter

Author note's: Well this is it! The fic you been waiting for! I hope you don't mind the short amount of pages, but this is but the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed this short by albeit great chapter.

If you skipped the author note's at the top this fic will not only be of Saber.. I am doing another fic with Caster, Caster from Fate/extra, and of course Arcueid, I hope you enjoy my work, and also PLEASE not that my fic, Jinchuriki Fate Stay night is being redone… so if some incongruence occur do not worry… it is being re-worked so they all fit rather nicely.

Thank you very much to you all... Read and review and visit my Deviantart website… XD

I also make commissions for artworks XD I am rather cheap but I do a good job XD

Wait… that came out wrong I think… oh well… enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja no Master: Summoner of the white moon princess

Chapter 2: The pauper ninja fox master and the princess vampire servant

Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the all familiar ceiling of his room.

"Oh! You are awake." a chipper woman's voice said with a bit of shock and surprise.

"It's... you, the person of last night" Naruto said as he was still groggy, it was still late night and he woke up due to some movements on his bed.

It was the short haired blond girl with red eyes.

**On top of him.**

Naruto breathed a bit heavily

"You are that girl... Arcueid right?" Naruto said

"That is correct." She said with a wide smile, "I am rather impressed, by all rights summoning me should be night impossible"

"R-Really? Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I am a elemental, also called a true Ancestor. I am a type of shinso or as is commonly called as vampire" Arcueid

"V... Wait! A vampire? Like honest to goodness blood sucking vampire!" Naruto said shocked. He then began coughing from the strain on his voice.

"Something like that. But... I dislike blood" Arcueid said looking down a bit.

Naruto then felt some rustling under his covers

"What the-" Naruto said as he pulled the covers.

Inside them he found a small black kitten with a black ribbon, she was as soft as she could be and she was rather pleasantly warm, she was on his lap inside his covers.

The cat looked at him questioningly and then looked at Arcueid.

"Ah! Sorry about that, she is Len. She's mine" Arcueid said.

"She's kinda cute" Naruto said as he patted Len's head tenderly. Len closed her eyes and moved her head to feel the warmth of the hand and began to purr.

"Well Naruto I need you to go to sleep for a while, you need your rest for tomorrow morning" Arcueid said.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. Goodnight Arcueid, Len" Naruto said as he went back to sleep. He didn't mean those words... but his mind was overridden with the sudden urge to sleep.

"Len, keep Naruto company please" Arcueid said as the kitten nodded and curled around beside Naruto.

Arcueid then opened the door and left towards the village.

"uhmm, the air here is quiet nice" she said as a small breeze pushed her hair back a bit along with her long skirt. This world felt a bit alien to her, it was... hurting, but not only from the wars and fighting... no there was something else... something that made her a tad uneasy. There were forces that could pose a challenge, but they were old, and their power was for lack of better term "contained".

A voice called out to her "Hey! Arcueid-san?" Iruka said in shock at finding the girl wandering around the village

"Dolphin-san!" Arcueid said with glee, making Iruka blush and groan, it has been a long running joke about his name and personality (Iruka=Dolphin)

"Arcueid-san, excuse me but, would you mind coming with me. I got some... questions about you and Naruto's... relationship" Iruka said.

Arcueid blinked a couple times.

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"uhmm! This is delicious!" Arcueid said as she happily slurped down the noodles.

Iruka chuckled nervously at how Arcueid was eating, she might give Naruto a run for his money.

"So Arcueid-san, please explain to me what is going on here, you came out of nowhere and saved me and Naruto, for that I am grateful. However, I still know nothing of you nor as to why you call Naruto your master" Iruka said still having a dribble of blood running down his nose.

She slurped the last of her noodles.

"Uhmm, I can't give you the specifics, that is mostly for my and Naruto's safety you see. However, I can still give you a bare-bones story. I am an irregular servant summoned to protect and help Naruto, as a servant our duties include the protection and caring after the masters" Arcueid said.

"I see." Iruka said, it didn't really answer most of his questions but it was enough, maybe it was something about her now golden eyes... he was convinced that she was not a threat to Naruto. If anything, she seemed like someone Naruto would like having around.

She also had that aura around her. A playful one, also a loner one.

Naruto and Arcueid seemed like they could use each others company.

"So... any other questions Dolphin-san?" she asked.

The other patrons at the ramen stand begun to chuckle, Iruka groaned.

"Allow me to escort you to the apartment, is the least I could do" Iruka said.

"Sure, I don't mind" Arcueid said as she put her hands behind and twirled a bit as she smiled.

Iruka blushed again. This girl would be the death of him.

They walked and Arcueid said her goodbyes and Iruka said his own farewells, then she entered the apartment.

Where the cat should be laying asleep was a young girl with long blue hair and a gothic lolita dress.

And she was hugging Naruto.

"Awww, she likes him already" Arcueid said with a smile.

Len snuggled against Naruto as he laid fast asleep, unaware that a young girl was in his bed.

Granted the girl was a succubus, but she was still a kid. Yeah, a very **old** demonic kid, but still a kid. Who, could give the most perverted and realistic dreams to her victims.

Arcueid giggled as she sat down waiting for the sun to rise, she slept like that the whole night.

**The next morning.**

Morning came early for Naruto. When he woke up, and found Len in cat form curled on top of his head. He gently removed the cat of put her on the bed. Arcueid was still sleeping.

Len opened her eyes and saw Naruto as he finished changing,

"Hey Len, good morning. did you sleep well?" Naruto asked.

Len nodded.

"_Ok... this is definetly NOT normal... no way she understood me... right?_" Naruto thought

"Well... I am off" Naruto said.

Len looked at him.

"Err, do you... do you wanna come?" Naruto asked a tad uneasy.

Len nodded.

"T_his is SOOO cool!... this cat is VERY smart_" Naruto thought.

Len jumped up and nested on his head. They left towards the ninja academy.

Arcueid woke up a couple minutes later.

"eh uh! Wha?" Arcueid said, she looked around and found the room devoid of anyone, even Len.

"Were did the boy went to?" Arcueid said wondering about his whereabouts.

"Guess I better go find him, it is kind ahandy being a servant since we can track our masters that way" Arcueid said to herself.

With that she left the house, locking it as she left.

**Academy grounds, early morning**

Naruto walked up to the door with Len in his head.

Naruto opened the door, many people stared at Naruto.

"Eh? Naruto what in hell are you doing here? This is only for people who passed the test" a sleepy looking person said.

"Eh? Shikamaru? Don't you see this. I passed" Naruto said pointing at his head-plate.

"Ah, how troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he went back to sleep.

Len jumped down from Naruto and landed on Shikamaru. Seconds later Shikamaru's face turned red and blood gushed from his nose.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL!" the others yelled at Shikamaru's nosebleed.

If anyone was looking at Len, they could seen a smug/pleased grin on her face.

Naruto sat down as Iruka walked in with his crutches, the kids begun complaining about Naruto's presence but they quickly shut up when they heard he had "extenuating circumstances" and "extra curricular credits"

Naruto sat down as he begun to drift away. A lot of the girls crowded Naruto due to Len, who yawned and curled up in a ball, the girls squeeld at this.

"Hey why can't you have that kind of charm" Kiba said looking at Akamaru, his small pup.

Len jumped a bit on his head to keep him awake, a fact that Naruto did not find amusing.

Iruka then announced the teams, all the teams were formed, Naruto cheered when he heard he was going to be paired with Sakura, a fact that the girl got depressed over it, however the roles were reversed when she heard Sasuke was going to be on the team.

Naruto then jumped and faced off with Sasuke, with Len on tow. Akamaru jumped and stared at Len.

Akamaru barked at Len... she looked at Akamaru and her eyes glowed red...

Akamaru whined and retreated towards his owner, Kiba then looked at Naruto and then Len...

Naruto and Sasuke then glared at each other with great intensity until a guy bumped behind him, Len was thrown off his hair and landed in front of the two boys. The result?

Len and Naruto accidentally kissed, while Sasuke got a lot of fur on his own end.

Len and Naruto had their eyes wide open in surprise, Sasuke as well, the girls were shocked at this development.

Len was blushing and Naruto was thoroughly confused.

"Is that cat blushing?" a person said but no one paid real attention.

"I am gonna kill you you bastard" Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto

This was stopped short when Sakura pounded Naruto on the head, stopping the would be fight on its roots.

"Naruto-baka! Stop harrasing Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

Len narrowed her eyes and stared at the pink-haired offender.

A few hours later (and Naruto in his boredoom decided to place a trap for the teacher) they grew impatient that their new jounin sensei was taking WAY too long to come.

Steps could be heard, then the door opened.

A lazy looking jounin with a shock of white hair come in, and an eraser dropped on him.

"uhmm... my first opinion of you is... I hate you" he said.

Kakashi took one look at the team and noticed something.

"Cat?" Kakashi said arching an eyebrow. was he trying to emulate the Inuzuka?

"Her name is Len. She wanted to come" Naruto explained.

Kakashi looked at the cat a bit longer and shrugged

"Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes" Kakashi said to his team, with that said he left.

They all blinked.

**10 minutes later**

They all assembled in the roof. they waited and waited for their sensei.

**2 hours later**

"Yo, sorry I crossed my path with a black cat and I had to go around the village to cross it again" Kakashi said as an excuse.

Len looked at him with a rather crossed look, she was NOT amused by what he said.

"Ok then how about we introduce ourselves? Say about your likes, dislikes and dreams and hobbies" Kakashi said.

"But sensei, how about you start? We don't know anything about you" Sakura said.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business... anyways I have many hobbies" Kakashi said and with that his introduction was finished.

"That was, useful" Naruto and Sakura said sarcastically in unison, Len nodded.

"Okay how about you pinky" Kakashi said gesturing towards Sakura.

Sakura then introduced herself "My name is Sakura Haruno, I dislike... Naruto" she said looking at him rather crossly. Naruto got depressed and looked down, Len patted his head affectionately "I like..." she said and looked towards Sasuke who just blatantly ignored her "and my dream is to..." she then squealed and blushed.

Len and Kakashi both sighed "_Great... a fan girl_"

"You... blondie, up next" Kakashi gestured towards Naruto.

Then... a voice "NARUTO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow and Naruto walked to the ledge. Kakashi and Naruto both gasped.

Arcueid was looking for Naruto, when she saw Naruto she waved her hands to catch his attention, like a child would do.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and then at Arcueid.

"I believe an explanation is in order" Kakashi asked.

Arcueid then jumped up.

Yes, she jumped, and landed perfectly on the ledge, Kakashi took a note of that. She used no chakra to do that as far as he could sense. Very mysterious.

"NARUTO!" Arcueid said as she lunged to him and hugged him.

This shocked everyone, but none was shocked more by this than Naruto himself.

Naruto blushed ferociously outdoing even Hinata on sheer blush brightness.

"H-hey wait a minute, who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I am Arcueid and Naruto is my master" she said with a smile.

Kakashi had a slight nosebleed, as well as Sakura. Sasuke looked... weary about this.

"M-master, what do you mean with master?" Sakura asked shocked about this.

"He can tell me to do anything he wants basically" Arcueid said honestly, however the way she said was promptly misunderstood.

Sakura passed out.

"_Why do I get the feeling this has "bad day" written all over it?_" Kakashi thought.

"Okay, how about you, the lady that just called our resident troublemaker ("HEY!") 'master'" Kakashi said.

Kakashi was previosuly informed by Iruka about the new... 'guest' with Naruto

"Well... I can only give you my name, the rest is for master Naruto to know. My name is Arcueid Brunestud, nice to meetcha!" she said with a smile that rivaled Naruto's.

She could have passed as Naruto's sister, save that everyone knew that he was an orphan.

"And now you, since you were interrupted by Arcueid-san" Kakashi said.

"Well, I am Uzumaki Naruto... my likes are Ramen and lately being with Len and Arcueid; I hate waiting for the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook, as for hobbies... pranking I guess? AND MY DREAM IS TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Naruto said

"I see" Kakashi said "well, you are next" Kakashi said moving towards Sasuke, however he looked at the cat Len and at Arcueid. Something in his body yelled to him that those two were dangerous... intuition... maybe the strange energy the cat and the girl had... Kakashi did not know... but something in his very core of his soul clamored to him about this...

Those 2 are NOT normal...

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have things that I like... and I have to many things that I hate... I don't have a dream... but I do have a goal... to kill a certain man"

"Moh, how moody. You seem very gloomy Mr. emo" Arcueid said, this made Sasuke twitch... yup she was like Naruto all right.

Kakashi then explained to them something important, about THE test, the real test to put them as REAL genins.

"The thing with the test is, of the 27 'graduates' only 9 will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This test is super difficult... it has over a 66% rate of failures."

They flinched a bit at the grave news, Kakashi found this amusing.

"Anyways, get ready for tomorrow and bring your ningu (ninja tools), and skip breakfast unless you like to throw up" Kakashi said as he vanished.

After he left the other two looked at the trio, the girl the cat and Naruto, then they left.

"If this goes as it is. Master will loose, that man is strong. At least stronger than you are right now at any rate. If it were a one on one fight with you and him, you will definitely lose" Arcueid said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. So, how about we train all night for you to prepare for the scarecrow's test" Arcueid said.

"And how do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, first we will work on your physical part. I will get one to work on your mental abilities later" Arcueid said looking at Len.

"Ok, let's do it!" Naruto said with glee

They went to a field, the field had a clearing. It was night and the moon was bright and big.

"This will do. We will train on my castle. A place were anything can happen. However because I am a servant it will drain my reserves drastically. I will use my marble phantasm in order to help you. Once you do finish this, you should be at least able to keep up with him" Arcueid said.

"Really? Will I be able to become strong in that place?" Naruto said

"As a servant I will make it possible" Arcueid said, then she looked at Len "You stay in here, you need to take a nap for a while" Arcueid said to Len, she scampered off.

"Marble Phantasm: Millennium Castle Brunestud" she said as she raised her hands.

Then the moon appeared to crash to the earth pillars rose from the ground and she jumped to the top of the pillars.

"Naruto... do you best to survive my attacks. I will go easy at first but gradually I will go faster and stronger. Don't worry about time, time is meaningless in here" Arcueid said.

Naruto fell the air leaving the area, balls of fire fell from the sky and rocks rose up from the earth, Naruto moved fast as the flaming rocks rained on him with great intensity.

"HOW IN HELL IS THIS EASY!" Naruto yelled.

Arcueid made more things happen, water rose and lava erupted from the ground, making Naruto moved and avoid the unnatural happenings.

Naruto found a small refuge as Arcueid took a brief pause... very brief.

Naruto then avoided falling down a volcano that did not exist a few minutes ago. Then he was dodging hail and trying to outrun a hurricane, then came dodging lightning, (he needed more practice to say the least) What seemed like an eternity later, Naruto crawled up to Arcueid.

"No... no more. I can't do this anymore, I am going to die... dattebayo" Naruto whined as he licked his wounds.

Arcueid smiled "Well, I think this hour of exercise was good enough. you should be at least in top-shape tomorrow"

"_YOU CALL THIS WARM UP!" _Naruto thought in shock. Just what kind of training had this girl gone under?

"If you are wondering about if I ever trained. The answer is no. I am naturally strong as I am" Arcueid said as she patted Naruto's head.

"You know... it isn't fair... I have to work really hard to become this strong... how come you were born like that?" Naruto asked "You know... SUPER powerful and all that"

Arcueid sighed "I wasn't _born_ like you were... you could say I was... created" Arcueid said "and the strength was given to me for a single purpose... to hunt down rouge True Ancestors and defeat the Dead Apostles"

"was it hard?" Naruto asked

"yeah... and lonely" Arcueid said as she remembered her time in the 17th century as she was hunting down Roa.

"I am sorry" Naruto apologized.

"what for?" Arcueid asked.

"Well... you must been very lonely back then... I hope...we can be friends, not just master and servant... talking of witch, you have not told me what this is about, Naruto then felt his legs wobble and felt down.

"What the?" Naruto said in shock

He was tired and he used a LOT of energy to survive the attacks Arcueid lunched at him... he passed out shortly after.

Naruto then was carried back, as he tried to move a single step and collapsed under the great strain and his body being overloaded with adrenaline.

"My, I forgot you humans are rather fragile compared with us true ancestors and dead apostles. I really should have held back a bit" Arcueid said as she chuckled a bit.

Len looked at her.

"I know, I went overboard a bit" Arcueid said.

Len stared at her.

"Fine, you do your thing. I will go and stay in the corner. Sheesh, I think you might actually developed a crush on him, how cute" Arcueid said

With that said they took Naruto to the house and took his clothes off.

Arcueid put a shirt on him and put him on his bed, then Len jumped lightly on him and curled around his body.

Naruto had a weird dream. It wasn't a bad dream, but rather a gentle dream.

He was in a prairie, the place was beautiful and green and the sky was the purest color of blues. He felt a soft warm thing under his head.

He looked a bit higher and saw a beautiful young girl with red eyes and blue hair. Her clothing was a bit odd to Naruto, but he honestly never saw a most beautiful girl...besides Arcueid anyway.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked at the silent but beautiful girl who had allowed him to rest on her lap.

She put her forehead closer to his own. In his mind he heard her voice "_I am Len_" she said with a tender smile.

"Len? Why are you nice to me? We just meet haven't we?" Naruto asked.

Len smiled tenderly as she lowered her face closer to him "_Don't worry. I will always be by your side. I will help you sooth your pain in your heart_" Len said as she poured nice and positive emotions on him.

As a succubus she should be stealing his life force and making see erotic dreams. But she wanted to sooth him, calm him, make him happy.

For she had seen the darkness in his mind, the terrible things people did and said to him.

Leaving him all alone.

It wasn't until he managed to summon Arcueid that he had found someone that cared for him, sans Iruka of course.

And the day turned to night as Naruto sleep on the lap of the beautiful girl.

Arcueid looked at the pair and smiled tenderly, she was beginning to understand a bit more of this called 'human emotion' concept.

"I seems even I have changed a little" Arcueid said as she bent down a bit and saw her master's sleeping face.

"Oyasumi Naruto" she said as she gave him a peck on his cheek

And Naruto had the best sleep he ever had in his entire life.

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up, Len was on his side. He looked at Len, something was off about her, he did not notice the slight blush on her feline face.

He went to change.

"Narutooo" a voice whined "I am hungry"

Naruto turned about and saw Arcueid "You wanna eat? Well let's go to Ichiraku's. I am also hungry and we have time to waste" Naruto said.

Naruto and Arcueid (who had Len on her shoulder) and they walked towards Ichiraku's ramen

"Hey old man! Can you give me the usual?" Naruto said.

"Naruto? Hey boy! Sure come on in!" Ichiraku said

"Ayame! Put the noodles to boil! Naruto is here" Ichiraku said

"Eh? Really, allright I will!" she called out

"Oh? Naruto? Who is the beautiful lady besides you?" Ichiraku asked.

"I am Naruto's servant. My name is Arcueid" she said.

"Pretty nice girl you got there Naruto. take care of her" Ichiraku said with a wink.

"Naruto I got your special...order..." Ayame stopped talking as she saw the beautiful woman next to Naruto.

She pulled Naruto apart from the woman "Naruto, who is she?" Ayame hissed

"She is Arcueid, she is my..." Naruto was interrupted when Arcueid appeared and pressed her body on top of Naruto's head, or to be exact her rather impressive bust.

"I am Arcueid, Naruto is currently my master" Arcueid said

Ayame almost fainted at her straight-forward reply, her father had to catch her.

"N-Naruto, you are all grown up!" he said as he grabbed Naruto in a fatherly/uncle kind of way.

Naruto was never so confused in his life.

Chapter end

Author's notes:

Since Arcueid has NO weakness and she is not a regular servant (her summoning was basically just a mishap) she doesn't care much, since she is not dead nor is she a heroic/ anti-hero/ counter-guardian spirit, I hope this clears any questions as to WHY she gives out her name so easily, also because that would be her natural character.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja no Master: Summoner of the white moon princess

Chapter 3: the fox, the cat and the vampire.

Naruto was going to the clearing to wait for their sensei… Arcueid was walking behind as Len was on Naruto's head, her proffered spot as it was soft and warm.

"Naruto? You brought them to the test?" Sakura asked.

"Oh? Is the bubblegum girl… hello!" Arcueid said as she waved hello.

Sakura's eye twitched

"Oh! Mr. Emo! Ohayoo!" she greeted.

Naruto was shivering… he was trying so hard to NOT laugh at this.

Len woke up and looked at the scene.

She was staring at the distance… she could sense something… Kakashi.

For some reason he was bidding his time.

Well… whatever it wasn't her problem.

And so they waited.

Len didn't mind, she liked the sleep and she had a prime spot, however it was really annoying that the man was there… just looking at them like a voyeur.

"Hey… Scarecrow-san! Are you coming?" she yelled

"_She saw me! No way!_" He thought in shock.

He was a jounin… his skill at hiding is top-notch… he was an assassin, a PRO… he didn't reach to his level for nothing.

Yet this bubbly girl, who had neither chakra nor killing intent… how did she saw him?

"Uhmm… I see you are all here… perfect" Kakashi said as he looked around, the car had some weird vibe coming off it.

He put an alarm clock on a tree stump, and then tied 2 bells on his waist.

"Well this is the drill… you have until noon to get these bells, the person who don't get the bells don't eat, and will be sent back to the academy, use any weapons you'd like, and come with the intent to kill" Kakashi said.

Naruto eyes hardened… his 'training' with Arcueid had paid off as time had little consecuenses on him… the 'hour' of training in the real world was changed to 2 weeks by her use of her 'Marble Phantasm'

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Kakashi, who simple mimicked Naruto's move and countered it… he grabbed the hand that had the kunai and placed it behind his head

"Now… I didn't say go, did I?" Kakashi said with a smirk "_Kid is better than I thought_"

"And now… begin!" he said as he vanished.

**Moments later**

"Naruto… this is boring… let's get him already" Arcueid said.

"Arceuid, be quiet… we have to get him when he is least expecting" Naruto said.

"but… wouldn't rush him be less expected than just waiting for him to drop his guard?" Arcueid asked.

Naruto gave her that… however "I got an idea" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at Len.

**Minutes later**

Kakashi was looking around… all of them where well hidden.

"Mew"

He looked at the cat… the cat looked at him.

"You… want a treat?" Kakashi asked a bit nervious

The cat nodded.

"_Ok this is weird, I can tell this cat is not a neko-nin… but how does it understand human language?_" Kakashi thought.

Naruto and Arcueid where sneaking

"Sneaking sneaking sneaking" she said in a sing-song manner.

"We can't sneak around if you are singing that! He will hear us!" Naruto hissed.

"I heard" Kakashi said as he pulled the brushes that where on top oh them.

"Scatter!" Naruto said as he threw his kunai to the floor with a few tags on them.

"Oh… crap!" Kakashi said as he noticed they where special explosive tags, to be exact they where flash bangs tags.

Kakashi had to shield his eyes…

"Mah, This is boring… I could get him with one shot" Arcueid said.

"We are trying to get the bells… not kill him" Naruto said

"But… if we kill him the bells will be that much easy to get, no?" Arcueid said

True… her childish logic was, in fact, correct… however….

"This isn't about killing the target, else he would have said so, he said to come with the intent to kill, but I don't think he knows just how strong you really are" Naruto said.

"Let's try to see how strong he really is, Arcueid, can you test him without actually killing him?" Naruto asked.

"Uhmm… I can try" Arcueid said

"Is all I can ask for" Naruto said with a sight.

**Minutes later**

"The dobe and the girl are working good together… still I have him on my sights" Sasuke said to himself.

He then unsleashed a barrage of shurikens and kunai at the unsuspecting Kakashi.

They all stuck dead center.

However, it was a ruse, Kakashi had used Kawamiri with a log, he now knows of Sasuke's whereabouts.

"_There he is eh_" Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke then frantically begun to search for a new hiding spot, Sakura did the same…

"Ara? Are you Naruto's friend?"

"GYYAH" She was about to yell but Arcueid put her hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Be careful… your sensei is just behind us" Arceuid said as she took the girl… she was so strong and fast that Sakura almost passed out due to the sheer speed they where going, a fact that unsettled Kakashi, since he felt no chakra from the girl.

"Interesting" Kakashi said.

Arcueid then waited for Kakashi on the clearing, Naruto and Len had both hidden in another bush.

"AH! Scarecrow! You made it!" she said with a smile.

"I know my name MEANS that, but can you use it as my name?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhmm… I could, but is so much fun this way!" she said with a smile and a light giggle.

Kakashi then shot out and attacked with a kunai, not taking any chances with her.

However she used a single finger to stop his kunai attack.

"UHmmm… about what I expected" She said as she pushed Kakashi back rather violently.

"Naruto is still not on the level to be able to take those bells… not on his own… uhmm… I wonder" Arcueid said to herself

**3 yards deep into the forest**

"Ok… there are 2 things I learned… one, this girl… Arcueid, she has monster like strength, and two, she knows HOW to use it, but… how IS she using it" Kakashi said as he tried to pick himself up, he had at the very least, went trough 3 trees.

"That girls packs a mean punch… if I didn't know any better, she could be as strong as Tsunade… that… is something to fear" Kakashi said.

**With Arcueid**

"Mah, Naruto! We need to find Mr. Emo pants… he should be able to help get the bells… if I keep going at it with Mr. Scarecrow… I might end up killing him" Arcueid said.

"I think we should wake Sakura up then…" Naruto said as he pointed at the girl that had passed out.

"Ah, you are right, you are right!" she said as she pulled her up and slapped her twice.

"Gah! That hurt!" Sakura yelled as she nursed her now red and swollen check

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked

"Yeah… no thanks to your friend" Sakura said

"Ah, gomen gomen!" Arcueid excused herself

"You did it on purpose!" Sakura said in rage

"You could tell?" Arcueid said surprised at that.

"You….!" Sakura said as her fist shivered in violent rage.

"I would advice against it" Naruto said "Anyways, we need your help… as you can see Arcueid is bored of playing with Kakashi… however we have to pass this test, I get the feeling he won't pass us if I let Arcueid do all the work, so this is an idea I have… just listen and tell me what you think… ok?" Naruto asked.

Sakura frowned, but complied nonetheless… and so Naruto explained to her his plan.

To her surprise, it was feasible… genius even.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to Naruto?" Sakura asked as she stifled a giggle.

"Not funny" Naruto said with a frown.

"So all we have to do is find Mr. Emo… Len, can you find him?" Arcueid said to the cat.

The cat looked and nodded once and then left to find Mr.E… I mean Sasuke.

**On the clearing.**

Kakashi was leaning on a tree… while Sasuke was glaring at him

"I am not like them" Sasuke said

"You can say that… but save it after you got the bell" Kakashi said "_Or easily bruise a couple of my ribs_" he added as an afterthought

"This village's most powerful clan… the Uchiha clan… this **could** be interesting" Kakashi said.

Sasuke then let go a barrage of sharp knives, Kakashi jumped and avoided them, as they where a far cry from Arcuid's assault.

Sasuke then smirked

"_A TRAP?" _Kakashi thought as he heard a rope being cut, another barrage from the side was send towards Kakashi, but he jumped and avoided it as well, Sasuke however, predicted how he would move and moved fast enough to try and catch him from behind with an axe kick, however Kakashi blocked it, Sasuke used this and used his body's speed and Kakashi's block as leverage to get in a punch… then using his position he twisted himself to deliver another axe kick, positioning himself upside down….

Sasuke smirked

Kakashi then saw Sasuke's hand going for the bells, he swayed his hip and used that momentum to slide away from Sasuke

"_What a guy, I didn't even have time to read my 'Icha Icha Paradise' book"_ Kakashi thought.

**With Naruto and Sakura**

"Len found them… this means that the food is unguarded… we need to fool Kakashi into coming." Naruto said.

And so he used himself as bait, he let Arcueid and Sakura to try to get Sasuke to help… if not to coerce him to force

"just… don't kill him" Naruto said clearly to Arcueid.

"Spoilsport" Arcueid said as she took her tongue out at Naruto.

He sighed, she was so childish… then as a circular thought he reminded himself that he was a bit like that.

"And… so it begins" Naruto said as he and Len sneaked to get the food.

**Meanwhile with Kakashi and Sasuke**

"Well I have to acknowledge that you ARE different" Kakashi said.

Sasuke scoffed and begun to weave hand signs.

"_Katon! Goukakkyuu no jutsu!_" he thought as he inhaled deeply.

This surprised Kakashi a lot, genin shouldn't have the chakra for such a high level jutsu.

Sasuke blew a powerful ball of flame engulfing a yard around burning everything on it's wake.

He then cut the fire off… but Kakashi… or his corpse where no place in sight

Sasuke looked all around "_Where is he? In the air? No, to the side? Where is he!_" Sasuke frantically tought as he looked around.

"Bellow you" A voice said bellow Sasuke.

A hand shot out of the ground

"_WHAT!_" Sasuke frantically thought in shock.

"Doton! Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke yelled as his body was eaten by the ground

"Shinobi lesson: fighting lesson number 3: ninjutsu… you are ahead of them two… at least I think so… but hey… it's as they say, the nail that is exposed get's hammered down the hardest hehehehe" Kakashi chuckled as he took his book out and begun to read it leaving Sasuke deep in the ground and trapped.

**With Naruto and Len**

"You know… you can bail out… no point in both getting caught" Naruto said to Len.

She nodded… and left to call her mistress, since they needed to work fast.

He went to the bentou and slowly begun to open it

"AHEM"

Kakashi was looking at Naruto.

"I was joking?" Naruto said.

"Nice try" Kakashi said

Naruto pulled a kunai and parried Kakashi…

Naruto's overall strength and speed where higher than Sasuke's, his technique was lower… but his overall stats where higher.

His attacks where brutalisticaly simple, but where powerful.

His steps where light… and fast, almost an assassins steps.

He moved fast and quick, his attacks efficient.

He was moving fast silently and deadly.

"_Not at all as the moniquer of dead-last reputation he has built over the years _" Kakashi thought

Naruto was good…. Really good, however he was still no match for Kakashi, not yet.

"_I hope those 3 don't take to long… else this plan will go down to hell in a handbasket_" Naruto thought

**With Sakura and Arcueid**

Sakura and Arcueid found Sasuke… however Sakura's reaction was… for a lack of words… excessive.

She fainted, thinking he was decapitated.

Arcueid looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura "Kinda melodramatic, ain't she?"

Sasuke, somehow, managed to nod.

"Hold still I'll tear you up… erm… dig you up" Arcueid said as she clenched her fist and put then released and batted at the ground, swipping her hand upwards.

The ground then tore apart as if it was hit by a giant claw… cutting the ground around Sasuke.

"_Un… unreal!" _Sasuke thought as he saw just how effortless it was for Arcueid to do so.

"Uhmm… so, think you can help us with a little plan we have?" Arcueid asked.

Sasuke's head swayed a bit, confussed on what was going on.

"AH! Len!" Arceuid cried out as she saw her black cat

The cat leaned her head against Arcueid.

"I see… we must hurry then, come, I will explain the plan as we go!" Arcueid said

Sasuke then was dragged rather violently as Arcueid carried him and Sakura at extreme speeds, Len was safely on Sasuke's hair… much to his chagrin.

When they reached Sakura managed to wake up due to the jeering motions, and she saw Naruto and Kakashi fighting, Naruto's slashing and countering Kakashi's attacks… pressuring and retreating, parrying and blocking.

Naruto's eyes where focused on Kakashi and only on him… nothing else existed.

"_This kid… impressive_" Kakashi thought as he barely dodged another multidirectional attack.

"OK, time up!" Naruto yelled "Tajuu! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he said as he made 50 clones.

"I will make you give up!" Naruto said as his clones all said "OSU!"

They jumped, Kakashi had little time to do this right… he made a discreet hand-sign.

Naruto then smirked and winked.

"Ok… Sasuke… use the fireball thing you did earlier… Sakura in the mayhem try to get the bells… you only get one chance so good luck!" Arcueid said as she pushed her down as Sasuke did his great fireball technique.

Kakashi didn't know what to do… however, he also had to be concerned of Sakura's safety.

Sakura then had a grin, Sakura then vanished in a smoke cloud as the fireball hit her on her back.

"_Kage bunshin? But... she doesn't know how to do it… so…WAIT!_" He then looked behind as both Sakura and Naruto jumped and grabbed his legs as Sasuke jumped down with a kunai drawn

*Jingle*

Sasuke had two bells and then Sakura and Naruto tackled Kakashi and jumped out, Sasuke then threw the bells to them and they smirked.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

The bell rung, declaring the test over.

"Ara ara… it seems time is up scarecrow-san!" Arcueid said

Kakashi sighed… time is up… and they worked well together, even if they went up to a rocky start.

"Well… this is a first, apparently you find out what the importance of this test was… this test was decided to test your teamwork" Kakashi said.

"I see… I was wondering why he said those shady things… 33.33% percent of failure, but that was individually, isn't that right?" Arcueid said.

Kakashi was taken back, this girl was sharp.

"And now let's head back… we begin missions tomorrow morning" He said.

**The next morning**

"I fail to see how this is an actual mission" Naruto said as he and Arcueid where perched in a tree as they continued to search for it.

"I don't think Len might have liked this mission" Arcueid said.

"Anyways… the target is on sight" Kakashi said.

"Roger" Sakura said on the intercom.

"I got you!" Naruto said as he jumped towards the cat.

"I don't think this will end well" Arcueid said as she saw the evil look on the cat's face

SWIPE SWIPE SWIPE!

"AH! GET THIS DEMONIC EVIL CRETURE OUT OF MY FACE!" Naruto yelled as the cat struggled with tooth and nails to get away, however Naruto continued to hold the cat.

"OK… Apprehend Tora… mission complete" Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei… can't we just kill the cat? It's obvious he doesn't want to go back… and this cat will die on the wild, think of it as mercy killing… for us all" Naruto said.

"No killing the mission objective" Kakashi admonished, but understood the young blonde's irritation.

They did mission like this for over the span of weeks… things such as digging trenches for farming, fixing houses, delivery of items.

"You know, for a ninja career, this seems pretty boring" Arcueid said.

They walked into the building where the old man was waiting for the ninjas to return.

"Uhmm… team 7, you can babysit for the council of elders… or you can dig for yams…" the Sandaime said.

"uhuh… no way! Come on old man, give us something awesome to do!" Naruto said as he felt irritated.

Kakashi bonked his head, not before he gave Len a chance to get out of the targeted area.

"Ouch!" Naruto groaned.

"I see… I might have something for your team… a Rank C mission, protection of an individual" the Sandaime said.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto cheered.

"Let the costumer come in" the Sandaime said.

The door slid open and a old man came out.

"Jeesh… this guy reeks of booze" Arcueid said as she closed her nose, Len put her paw on her nose as well.

"What's this? They are all a bunch of super brats… well… the tall girl in there is a bit more my taste… but the midget stupid looking one… hey are you really ninjas?" he asked.

"Midget?" Naruto asked.

The rest of the team (save Kakashi) huddled together.

The smallest one was Naruto.

"I am going to skewer your guts!" Naruto said as he was going to kill the old man but was held back by Kakashi.

"No killing the client" Kakashi admonished.

"I am Tazuna, the super bridge builder… my life is in your care" he said.

"Very well… team, meet at the south gate in 4 hours" Kakashi said.

The team broke as they left to pack things… for Arcueid it was easy…

She only liked to wear the same outfit.

Naruto packed the necessities, a couple kunai, shuriken, some instant ramen… and 3 sets of clothes.

"We are going to a trip, what do you think?" Naruto said.

"I hope it's fun, I haven't seen much on the outside of the village, I would like to see the world outside" Arcueid said.

"Same here, it will be the first time I step out of the village" Naruto said.

Len the poked out of the bag.

"Seems little Len wants to pack as well" Naruto said as he chuckled at Len's antiques.

**An hour AFTER the meeting time**

"You guys are late" said Tazuna.

"Is Kakashi here?" Naruto asked

"Now that you mention it…" Tazuna said.

"Then we are NOT late" Arcueid said.

"AH… there you go… sorry, I meet with a black cat on my way and had to take the long way around" Kakashi said

"You… you are kidding me… right?" Naruto said.

"Ah… no he isn't, it seems Len was playing a prank on him" Arcueid.

Naruto chuckled as Len jumped to his head and nested there.

"Ok then let's head out" Naruto said as he was filled with energy.

They walked… the place was 2 weeks trek.

As they where on the week and a half of their trip they walked by a puddle of water… they ignored it…

Kakashi however looked at it… and amazingly enough also the cat.

Kakashi sighed, and continue as if nothing was wrong… the form the puddle 2 figures emerged.

The two people that emerged from the puddle, they had a clawed gauntlet along with a barbed chain, one stayed behind while the other jumped.

The one who jumped snared Kakashi on the barbed chain…

"WHAT!" Kakashi yelled in shock

The team was shocked, as Arcueid looked impassibly.

"What's this?" Sakura yelled in shock.

"One down" they said as they pulled the chain… completely eviscerating him.

Sakura yelled in shock.

Naruto was shivering.

Enemy… killed sensei… not normal…

Enemy is strong…

There was an urge going on Naruto's body, it felt hot.

One thing was on his mind.

**Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill!**

Naruto pulled his kunai out and rushed at them… however the two ninjas worked perfectly in tandem.

"Arcueid! Help me beat this guys!" Naruto said

"Beat? Not kill?" Arcueid asked

"Same difference!" Naruto said

Arcueid lifted her hand as if she was swiping… the ground broke as if it was thorn by something, due to Arcueid's super-natural strength.

Naruto dodged the chains… however the ninja's where good, as one was about to get killed by Arcueid, the other pulled him out of harms way… relatively speaking, since he would get maimed a bit.

Naruto got a couple of good hits… however the enemy ninja where going at it… until one of them got close to him.

"Take this" the enemy ninja said with a smirk.

On his mouth he had a powder and blew it into Naruto's eyes.

"GAH!" he yelled and blinked… but everything looked hazy and blurry.

Sasuke couldn't take this anymore… he rushed right in… working with Arceuid to protect Naruto who was blinded and Sakura and the target.

Sasauke, along with Arcueid (who was holding back) stopped one of them, but the other slip by, by breaking the chain that connected them both.

"Die" he said as he charged towards Sakura and Tazuna.

However Kakashi was back from the dead apparently and got him by the neck… choking him in a clothes-line pin.

Sakura sighed in relief as Naruto was looking around, trying to find the others.

"Sakura, Arcueid! Sasuke! Are you guys ok?" Naruto asked as he looked around in panic.

"Yeah! We are ok! Kakashi managed to switch himself once more… I am glad, we are all ok!" Sakura yelled

Naruto slumped in relief as he tried to feel his way back, Arcueid gave him a hand.

"Naruto… are you ok?" Sakura asked worried.

"yeah, I can't see… but it must be temporary… it should go back to normal" Naruto said with a smile.

Truth is… his eyes hurt… they where burning…

Kakashi then interrogated the client, this mission was WAY above pay grade, this was at the very least a Rank B Mission.

After learning all this, Kakashi asked his team "Do you wish to go back or continue"

Naruto didn't want to go back… he had much to do… something in his body… telling him something that would complete him.

"No… let's continue" Naruto said, this man looks like he wouldn't last a day without us" Naruto said with a smirk… his eyes where filled with tears as it tried to cleanse itself to no vial.

Sasuke was also of the same idea, Sakura was hesitant on it.

And so they continued their travel… a few days later they reached a place where they had to take a boat… Len was lending her "sight", in other words she was looking at something and sending the 'image' to Naruto's mind, kinda like when she gives dreams to him at night, but in a more dynamic form.

He and Len looked at everything, it was a good thing, but if he was to go into combat…

Len sighed… she looked at Arcueid, who was not knowledgeable of this situation.

Naruto patted Len on the head tenderly.

Then, Len noticed something odd as they got out… a white hare.

Naruto saw it from Len's Point of View… and then there was a whizzing sound on the air.

A sword coming at them.

"GET DOWN" Kakashi said as the sword flew, Naruto jumped back and tackled Sakura and Tazuna as Arcueid simple moved her head a bit, dodging the huge blade.

The blade got imbedded into a tree.

"Oh… nice" Arcueid said impressed.

A lone ninja was standing on the blade.

"Everyone… get back, this one is in a whole 'nother level" Kakashi warned "Arcueid… can you protect the kids and the client?" Kakashi said

"I suppose I could" Arcueid said with a sigh.

Kakashi was a bit nervous, this girl did as she liked.

"It will be a little thought… unless I do this" Kakashi said as he unveiled his covered eyes.

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi…sorry, but… that old man, can you give him to me?" he asked.

"_Sharingan? What is that?_" Naruto thought

Sasuke however was shocked about that.

"Arcueid, I put the kids in your care" Kakashi said as he removed the head-band from his eyes.

"Don't enter the fight any of you, this is the teamwork needed in here"

Then… his eye was reveled.

"_Mystic eyes?_" Arcueid said to herself in her mind "_No… they are not… it's similar, but diluted"_

"What is the sharingan?" Naruto asked as he looked trough Len's eyes, even if he did not realize.

"The sharingan… it's a doujutsu… it allows the user to copy all… ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, but that is not the only ability it has" Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto said

"Indeed, is as the boy says… you can also copy your opponents techniques once you seem em" Zabusa said. "When I was a member of the hidden mist's assassin team… I kept a BINGO book, it included information of you and in it said…a man who has copied over a 1000 jutsu 'the copy ninja Kakashi'" Zabusa said.

Kakashi looked at Zabusa, the whole area was charged with the killing intent.

"Enough talk… I have to kill that old man" Zabuza said. "But it seems… I have to kill you first"

With that Zabusa gave one pull to the sword and then landed on the lake. He then concentrated and released an enormous amount of chakra.

"Ninpou… hidden mist no jutsu" Zabusa said as the mist rolled from nowhere.

And then… he vanished.

Kakashi then explained, Zabusa would go after Kakashi himself first, he was a member of the hidden mist… an expert of the art in silent killing.

Len was worried, she could only do so much in this form… should she risk exposing her true form?

Naruto pulled a kunai… his eyes no longer worked… but he was unaware of it due to Len's interference.

Naruto pulled his kunai, he was ready, his position was that of a killer… his feet where light… and his ears trained on the world.

"Eight choices…" a voice said from all around

"WHAT?" Sakura said in shock.

Naruto closed his eyes "Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein… neck vein, brain… kidney, heart… which one should I go after?" Zabusa said.

Sasuke's body then shivered…

He was sweating a cold sweat.

"_Wh… what an incredibly dangerous killing intent… it feels like, I'll be killed if I make a single move… that's how heavy the air is… experiencing this for a while could drive a person crazy! The intensity of a Jounin facing each other… it feels like my life is being squeezed… I can't take it… I'd rather just kill myself and get it over with!" _Sasuke thought as he raised his Kunai to kill himself on sheer instinct.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke was startled and looked at his sensei.

"don't worry… I'll protect you guys… even if it kills me" Kakashi said. "I don't let… my comrades die"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Zabusa said.

Zabusa appeared inside the formation.

Naruto reacted due to his training with Arcueid and slashed at the new person inside.

Naruto attacked automatically… his body moved fast, light…

Zabusa parried his attacks, however it was enough and Kakashi managed to pierce his back with a kunai… however it was nothing more than a water bunshin.

Then Zabusa appeared and was about to attack Kakashi behind him and slashed him in half.

However…

"_Water clone?_ _No way! In this mist… he copied it?_" Zabusa thought in shock.

"Don't move!" Kakashi said as he put a kunai on his neck.

Naruto smirked… he panted as he was tired… Zabusa was good… on another league.

"It's over" Kakashi said.

"hehe… hehehehehe… 'it's over? You don't get it, there is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations but… that was impressive of you, at that time that you pledged to protect your students… you already copied my water bunshin, then you made the clone say those things… to attract my attention, while the real you stayed in the mist and watched, nice plan… but… I am not that easy" Zabusa said as another one was behind Kakashi with a his sword drawn back to slash Kakashi.

The Zabusa in front Kakashi then melted… it was another decoy!

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi then ducked by going on all fours, the sword swushed over his head… Zabusa changed the attack and made it so the blade sunk into the ground, and used the sword's handle to pivot and kicked Kakashi using the force of it, throwing him into the lake.

Zabusa then charged to finish him off… however he had to jump back as Kakashi dropped caltrops on the ground.

"foolish" Zabusa said as he jumped.

"_What? This water is heavy…_" Kakashi said.

"Heh… fool" Zabusa said as he smirked "_water prison no justu!_" Zabusa thought as he weaved signs with his hands.

"_DAMN!_" Kakashi thought in shock… a ball of water rose, trapping Kakashi in the middle.

"Trying to escape to the water was tactically sound… but it was a big mistake… now I have you in an inescapable prison" Zabusa said. "It's thoughter if you can't move, you know? Now… Kakashi, we can finish things later… first. I'll take care of them…" "_Water clone jutsu_"

A copy of Zabusa made of water rose up.

"heheh… wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas… a real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death… only when you are good enough to be listed on the BINGO book… can you start calling yourself ninjas… you are not ninjas" he said as Zabusa's clone vanished

"_He disappeared again_" Naruto thought as he looked around.

Then a powerful kick was delivered towards Naruto's temple.

Naruto was send flying… he then flipped in midair and landed on all fours, he panted as blood flowed form his forehead.

Naruto then glared at Zabusa…

"Oh? Not bad brat" Zabusa said.

Naruto panted… the images where becoming blurry… Len's connection was running low on power.

Naruto then begun to understand… what was going on with his eyes.

"_I see… I lost them… my eyes_" Naruto thought as he smirked.

"_Without my eyes… I can't be a ninja… so what I have to do… is with the last minutes I have… beat it all and try and free Kakashi-sensei_" Naruto thought as he rose up with a kunai.

"ALL OF YOU! RUN! THE MOMENT I WAS CAPTURED IT WAS ALL LOST! HE CAN'T MOVE AS LONG AS HE HOLDS ME PRISSONER! AND HIS BUNSHIN HAS A SMALL AREA TO WORK!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi… you misunderstand something… even if we WHERE to leave you… he could just kill you later and then hunt us down… no we only have one option" Naruto said.

Not normal… this person was not normal…

Because… he was not normal…

**Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill**

Naruto looked at his headband on the floor… and then a mad dash… he charged at Zabusa.

"Idiot" Zabusa said as he kicked Naruto back… he rolled on the floor… in his hands was his headband.

"Hey… you… the freak with no eyebrows… I want you to listen… and listen good… burn this into your mind… I am Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konha… and I will be future Hokage of Konoha, as such… I will not allow you to defeat me or my teammates." Naruto said as blood flowed from his mouth, he then stood up and tied the headband tightly.

"Sasuke… I got a plan… think you can do some teamwork with me?" Naruto said with a smirk as he whipped the blood from his mouth.

"A plan… from you? Let's see what you got" Sasuke said.

Naruto then told Sasuke the plan and he smirked.

"Seems doable…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Ok… let's get wild!" Naruto said as a glint shined on his dulling eyes.

"That's a lot of arrogance… can you actually do it I wonder?" Zabusa said.

Arcueid however looked at the battle… she wanted to know if her master had grown, but noticed that her master was moving a bit more sluggish.

Zabusa then rushed at them… attacking at Sasuke with a blow to his gut.

And then followed up with another downward blow, smashing Sasuke to the ground

"GAH!" Sasuke yelled as he coughed up blood.

"Die" Zabusa said as he put his feet on Sasuke and lifted his sword

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 2 dozens of copies appeared.

This surprised Zabusa "Kage bunshin… and a large amount, I am impressed" Zabusa said clinically.

"HERE I COME!" they yelled as they jumped with the kunai… they rushed slashing at his arms… making small cuts due to Zabusa's traning… he was stronger, faster, more skilled… and had already killed… Naruto only had something else… an impulse… a killing impulse.

It was good, but not enough to close the huge gap between experiences.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled in pain as he was blown away by Zabusa's sword, Naruto then dug on his bag looking for something as he skidded on the ground.

He then pulled something from it. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he threw something at him.

Sasuke caught it… "_I see… so that's the plan… good thinking Naruto… wow, that's something I never thought I would even THINK of_"

Sasuke then unfolded the weapon, a giant shuriken, the Fuma shuriken.

He jumped.

"Shuriken won't work on me" Zabusa's water clone said.

Sasuke however threw the weapon with all his might.

The weapon curved going directly for the real one.

"Good thinking, going for the real me… but that's not enough" Zabusa said as he caught the shuriken, however…

There was another one hidden behind the shadow of the first and it was going right at Zabusa. He couldn't dodge it, if he tried to go the other way, he would have to cancel his hold on Kakashi sensei, freeing him.

"STILL NOT ENOUGH!" Zabusa said with a cruel smirk, thinking the boy's technique had failed.

Sasuke smirked, the shuriken changed and showed Naruto had changed into the second shuriken, now back to normal.

"Die" Naruto said clinically.

He threw his kunai at Zabusa's head.

He had no choice, he moved his body to avoid the lethal injury, and freed Kakashi, but before he could react he grabbed the shuriken and was to kill Naruto, due to being injured by him, he took it as a personal insult.

However… Kakashi blocked the attack before it was launched.

Kakashi glared at Zabusa, who was now afraid of him.

Naruto's eyes changed… they lost their vibrant color… his eyes… no longer worked, but they could not notice due to him being so far.

"Naruto… great plan you guys have grown very well" Kakashi praised them.

Naruto floated on the water smirking as he saw nothing but darkness…

Kakashi and Zabusa then battled once more… however Kakashi was not only mimicking him… but doing the same technique, even before he could finish it.

"Can… you see into the future?" Zabusa asked as he was pinned into a tree after receiving a powerful attack from his own jutsu the water dragon.

"I forsee your death!" Kakashi said as he was to about to kill him.

Then from seemly nowhere, a barrage of senbon needles hit Zabusa on his neck.

"hehehe… you are right. He's dead" a masked person said.

Kakashi jumped down and checked the body… he was cold.

The masked person politely thanked them for finding him and dealing with him, he also said he would take the body back.

Naruto couldn't see… but he felt something was… off about all of this.

He swam to shore using his ears to locate his friends and Len then helped him, guiding him towards where the others where.

After a small conversation the boy picked the body up… and left.

Naruto then collapsed from tiredness.

It was then when Kakashi noticed the grave mistake this had been.

"Naruto's eyes… they don't work anymore!" Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke where shocked, Arceuid was worried as well.

"But… when did this happen?" Sakura asked, worried about her teammate's fate.

Sasuke then jolted… it was back then… when they fought the 2 ninjas back there.

"he got a poison into his eyes… back there when he was fighting alongside with Arcueid" Sasuke said.

They couldn't belive this… without his eyes, Naruto's chances had become 0 to reach the seat of Hokage… Sasuke might not have liked the guy… but he never wished that to his worst enemy… well… maybe to **that person**.

"Uhmm… it seems you kiddies are in a bit of a pickle" a raspy old voice said.

They turned to see an old man with grey hair slicked back as well as a beard and eyes of a deep crimson red color.

"Oh? If it isn't Arcueid, how have you been my girl?" the old man said.

"Grandpa?" she said in shock.

"Grandpa?" the rest said in shock.

"So, what's the matter lass? What's with all the tears?" he asked

Arcueid didn't notice, but a single tear was running form her eye down her face.

"Naruto here… he accidentally used the servant summoning and summoned me by sheer chance" Arcueid said.

"Oh? He must be pretty strong to pull you, since you are not one of **them**" her grandfather said.

"Can you help him? He has lost his eyes… and I feel responsible for it"

In truth she was partially responsible, for not watching his back.

"Uhmm… I so happen that I have something that might help him, give the boy to me… I will let him see once more yet" He said with a smirk

**Minutes later**

"I require for all of you to leave this tent, I need as much room as possible and the operation won't be pretty… so please wait until I am done with it" the old man said as he closed the tent's front.

He then pulled a little jar with 2 circular objects floating in it. They moved a bit and then we can see that it was 2 eyes.

"I don't know if you can hear me boy, but this eyes… this are cursed eyes… this eyes have the ability to see and interact with death itself… your vision will not be 'normal' it any sense of the word… you can see fine, but you will be able to interact with things no human should be able to interact, I am doing this in part because Arcueid asked me to do this… but the larger part is because… doing things like this… I wana see what fun things you will do with the eyes… and the inherent blood they posses" he said

He rose his hand and a powerful pink light emanated from his tip of the fingers.

"Let's begin the operation" he said

**Hours later**

The old man then washed his hands and gave the finishing touches… he made a small seal on Naruto's eyes… and put a note inside his jacket. With that he opened the tent's front entrance.

"I am done… now we have to wait for the little bastard to wake up… it's all up to him now, and I must be going… I have other places to be" he said with a smirk.

"Bye bye gramps!" Arceuid said as she waved.

The old man walked to a tree line and then a bright light…

Kakashi went to investigate… but found nothing.

Then he shivered.

"Uh oh" he said

He then fell to the floor "I think I might have used the sharingan a bit too much"

"Don't worry… my daughter's house is just a bit ways more… let's go, you two guys help me carry em, they need their rest… they deserve it" Tazuna said

And so they carried the two unconscious guys to Tazuna daughter's home.

**Inside Naruto's mind**

"_**This is the time… the time to learn… the blood of Nanaya will teach you well… you you have the drive… and now… this blood of demon hunters will bestow upon you the skills needed to fight… to kill… to live**_" a voice said.

Naruto cringed as images of ways to kill a person… flooded his mind… skills he never heard, abilities he never knew.

"_**Please… take care… my sons eyes… do not waste this second chance the eyes of my son has given you**_" A fatherly voice said.

Chapter end

Author's notes: Yes, the old man was Zeltrech, and yes, he was Arcueid's 'granpa' as it where, no real biological ties between those two, and also a question by 'Just Another Anon': No, he didn't kill Shiki, he has those MEODP from a Shiki that died in an alternate reality. This Shiki managed to gain whole control, but unfortunately did not have the physical strength nor the mental strength to wield them as effectively as he should, and ended up blowing his own brain.

The MEODP are now impanted... what will it be for Naruto to have such a thing?

will they work? will they not?

stay tuned and find out!


End file.
